Necklace of El-Ahriarah: TITANIC
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Kevin Marcus awoken to a ill-fated ship that the world has ever known... RMS Titanic. However, not only he's in that event, but discovered that he was also in the 1997 film Titanic. Is this a dream? Or is a replay of the greatest maritime disaster that would involve Rabbits of Watership Down.
1. RMS Titanic

It's been awhile since I've had these dreams of seeing tragic events. My new family of rabbits and I had already seen the tragedies of the Twin Towers, the Pentagon, and the four doomed hijacked flights. As well as, the doomed Paradise Lost in Jonestown. This is by far the bizarre I would ever have, even my family wouldn't remember the dream, until I repeated to them. It first started after like any other long day, after patrol, fetching _flayrah_, later on _silflaying_, and calling the day. I was in my burrow, with my mate, Thethuthinnang, as we stayed by our side for the night. Oddly I looked at the time on my phone and it was 11:45 pm on a April 14th. I was able to look above the roof of our burrow to see the nightly Spring stars that helped me fall asleep. What you were about to hear from this tragic event... is well known, especially if you seen the films and watch documentaries and miniseries.

* * *

I was still asleep, until I felt very warm, as if I was very close to Thethuthinnang and felt her soft side resting on my head. As I tried to embrace her, my arms were seemed to be long and I was human. Perhaps it was the weekend. It was until my eyes were brightened from a bright light that it eventually woke me up. My eyes opened to find myself in a bright room that the room was nearly colored red. The cold wind was blowing into the room. I was on my nightgown. Apparently, I think I was on a cruise ship. I got out of the bed and came outside that looked like a balcony. I than gazed at the nightly ocean.

"I must be at sea!" I said to myself. "But I wonder where Hazel and the others are at."

I decided to leave my suite to seek for my family. When I opened the doors, it was a massive beautiful corridor. It seems quiet. Probably from other passengers are asleep perhaps. I decided to look around to find my way. Even at one point, a steward of the ship came towards me and asked if everything is alright. I simply politely ignored with a quick response of a nod. I than found my way at a promenade deck. I looked both ways, until a women in a red dress and her hair was undone, as if she was trying to take it off from a ponytail perhaps. She seemed to be in a distress. She ran pass a few passengers, even at one point bumping into a woman. I wonder what was happening, that I started to follow her.

As I was following her and eventually leading me to the stern, I started to think if I was in a movie, because I recognized the woman right away. She appears to be a bright late teenage girl. She than walked towards the railing, as if she's contemplating about suicide. It was that moment that I had to step in.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She quickly turns back towards, as she was starting to climb over. "Stay back! Please, don't come near me!"

"You're not thinking about what you're planning to do are you?" I questioned the obvious.

_Come on._ I turned around to see a young man, around my age, stepping in. "Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Both of you stay where you are!" the woman refused. "I mean it! Or I'll let go!"

"I tried it before ma'am... it's painful for what you're about to do." I told her. "You're scared."

"What do you mean, I'm scared? Don't presume, you don't know me!" the woman talked back.

"Well you would have done it already." the man spoke.

"Not only that, I really think you don't want to do this. Especially if you're..." I was trying to come up with words... "...feeling trapped."

She looked back at me with shock and disbelief. "What?"

"When I saw you running, I come to realize that you might be in a situation that you were put upon against your will or wanting to seek freedom. I remember when I was longing for it. Especially with my brothers."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well... I really like to go on with the story and I could tell how it goes. Unless you give us-" I looked back at the man and recognized him as well. "I meant to say was give him a chance to... help you."

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed.

"That's what everybody says but... with all due respect, miss... I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." the man spoke gently to her. He than slowly tries to reach out for her hand. "Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

"Listen to him, ma'am." I persuaded her.

She than reached for his hand, as she turned around and accepted the stranger's hand for assistance. "Phew." the man had a relief. "I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater." she introduced herself. My mouth widened, as I finally know where I was on now! I'm in the _Titanic _movie. At the same time, I realized in shock that I'm on the actual ship as well. The two than looked at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Kev Marcus, but I go by Kevin." I introduced myself.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down." Jack lightly joked that made Rose chuckle.

I than noticed part of her dress is on her shoe that she may slipped. I stopped them briefly to remove it from the shoe so she was able to climb over without tripping. After Rose's contemplation of suicide was cut short, we sat on a bench and discussed about why Rose was doing such a thing. Apparently, she was too tired to say, especially when a few gents were coming towards us. One of them was rushing towards Rose and making sure she was alright. He than turned us and demanded what me and Jack were doing to his fiancee. Unexpectedly, Rose stood up to explain to her fiance that she accidentally slipped, as she imposingly gazing at the propellers, until she slipped and Jack and I rescued her. There was a crewman that appeared to be a police officer, only to find out it was Master-at-arms; questioned the both of us if that how was the story laid out. Rose gave me and Jack a look to confirm the story and that we did. The fiance was persuaded to offer an award for our simple small, but fictional rescue. Jack and I were being awarded $20, as well invitation for tomorrow's dinner.

As the rest, including Rose depart back to their decks, Jack whistled for a valet that was with the fiance for a cigarette. The valet handed him a cigarette and turned towards me. "I could see you are wearing your nightgown."

I looked to notice that I was still on my nightgown and never changed my outfit. "It's interesting... the young lady slipped so suddenly... and you helped this young man, while wearing your nightgown."

"I was just coming out of my suite and-" he than made me feel bit uncomfortable, as he was wanting to know something. "... I was just wandering about before she slipped."

He nodded, as he slightly smirked and walked away. I let out a relief, as Jack lighted his cigarette. "Close call."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Hopefully if it isn't too much trouble, have you seen any rabbits on board this ship?"

Jack Dawson made a questionable expression, as he moved the cigarette with his mouth. "I hardly see a rat on board. Except I saw dogs earlier today."

"Oh... if you came across with them, will it be alright to let me know and where I can find them?" I asked for his help to find my family (that I didn't reveal to him).

"No problem... I'll see you tomorrow night... Kevin Marcus?" Jack said his farewell, as he offered a handshake.

"Yes of course, indeed. Tomorrow dinner Jack Dawson." I smiled and shook his hand, before we go about our own ways.

* * *

I than headed back into my suite, that I managed to find my way back. Before I opened the door, I saw an woman exiting out of the suite next door to mine. She had the same hair color as Rose's, perhaps she might be her mother. I politely exchanged a smile, however she continued to walk towards her suite. When I got into my suite, I saw my ticket was on my desk. I was able to look at it, as I picked it up. Apparently, it showed that I embarked from Southampton, England on April 10th, 1912. I than noticed something that I never suspect before or know about my family... it showed my name with a Sr. at the end. I even had a list of belongings that I brought on board for the crossing: a few suitcases, books, and to my surprise... cages of rabbits.

"Cages of rabbits?" I questioned to myself.

_Hello?_

I heard a voice that I looked around to follow the voice.

_Is someone there to free us from this cage?_ I recognized the voice.

_It's not too bad, when it comes to Lucy. _I recognized the second voice.

_Easy for you to say, we're supposed to be free rabbits! _the third I knew it could be the voice of The Plump Rabbit.

I went over towards my closet space to find three cages of rabbits that I discovered them and suspect it has to be a dream. "Hazel?"

"Kevin?" Hazel replied back.

"NO!" I backed away and I disbelieved it.


	2. The Rabbits and Breakfast

I couldn't believe! My family were on board this ship! I was happy to see them, at the same time I had a minor bad feeling about this ship because it's been a long time since I heard about the RMS Titanic. However, the truth is right now, either it's a dream or not, I'm happy to see Hazel and the others: Clover, Fiver, Bigwig, Strawberry, Blackberry, Bluebell, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Thethuthinnang, Campion, Hyzenthlay, and Captain Holly.

"Kevin!" they exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I was surprised and shocked to seem them in cages.

"You brought us on board this 'human ship' and put in cages, you _hraka_!" Bigwig tempered.

"Steady on, _Thlayli_!" Captain Holly calmed him down, before he turned towards me. "Apparently you're turned human and brought us on this... uhhhh, what is this ship?"

"You don't know this ship?" I questioned, as my father shook his head. "It's the RMS Titanic!"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's one of the..." before I could say what really happened, it was like my mind was erased.

"What is it, son?" Captain Holly asked.

"I don't know, Dad... I felt I knew what happened, but... it's like I forgot about it." I feared.

"Cheer up, now. I'm sure you'll figure out what it is." Thethuthinnang, my mate, tried to cheer me up.

"It's not easy as it seems, Thethuthinnang. It was like my memory or what I knew about this ship was erased. Maybe it didn't yet." I sat on my bed and felt conflicted to know or at the same time I'm not supposed to know. "Perhaps a few short days would refresh my memory."

"_Hrairoo_, haven't you say something about this human ship?" Hazel asked Fiver.

"I can't tell Hazel. All I know in my dream is that there are field of ices in The Great Water at night. That's all I know."

"Ices? You mean icebergs?" I questioned.

"What are icebergs?" Campion questioned.

"Icebergs are large piece of ice that broke off from glaciers and they float freely on ocean waters." I explained to them what icebergs are.

"A giant ice floating in the ocean?" Hawkbit found it doubtful to believe it. "How could humans be able to avoid hitting these 'icebergs' if stumbled across with them?"

"At least they're not human things that we've seen before and floating on rivers." Blackberry spoke.

Fiver gasped and we turned towards him. "Fiver?" Hazel spoke.

"It's nothing... it's nothing. I just... had a little hutch." Fiver scratched his head.

"Maybe we get some sleep tonight. We'll probably figure it out in the morning." I stated, as I took off my robe and was ready to climb into bed. I than heard Hawkbit cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mean to leave us in cages all night."

"Oh right." I looked at my own private Promenade deck was closed walls and I'm certain that everyone across or next door probably be asleep. "Alright... I'll get you guys out, but if I do, promise me that you guys stay out of trouble, even for a few days. I'm not so sure how they'll take about rabbits on ships."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dandelion felt a little offended.

"In no offense, I'm sure I haven't seen rabbits that were ever on board this ship. Except dogs." I told him.

"No surprise about _rowfs._ Are we going to see _pfeffas _along the way?" Bluebell joked.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry exclaimed, as Bluebell made the innocent look.

"Uhhhh... yes they're. Along with chickens, hens, birds... even rats." I went on about some animals that were on board, that somewhat had the rabbits a bit concerned. "However, they're mostly in the F-deck where they're kept."

"And?" Campion questioned.

"And of course, a few dogs might be kept in some rooms of their owners." I added, as I finished unlocking the cages. "However, they're not too much of the worry, as long their maids, stewards, and of course stewards keep eyes on them."

"I see."

The rabbits exited out of the cages and sniffed around a bit. "Strange new smells." Hazel sniffed.

"It's new... everything is like new on this ship. Everyone gets some sleep, we'll probably be up in the morning." I got into my sheets, as I faced towards the window to see the night, cold ocean sky. "It maybe be a cold night, perhaps you guys should-" Before I say another word, they were on my bed sleeping comfortably. "Goodnight you guys." I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

_April 13th, 1912_

On the next morning, I woke up early with a knock on the door. I looked at a clock that was on the desk and it was 7:30 am. I noticed the rabbits were starting to wake up from the sound of the knock.

_Mr. Marcus, sir?_

I heard someone trying to call for me, while knocking on the door. "Hello?" I spoke.

_Mr. Marcus?_

"Yes?"

The door opened to see a ship's steward, as the rabbits stared at him. The steward wasn't expecting rabbits resting on the bed. He than looked at me. "Did I catch you in a bad time, sir?"

"No, no. I just woke up from the knock, but I'm up. Can I help you?" I answered.

"I'm here to inform you that your breakfast time is about to start." he answered, before he closed.

"Wait, excuse me, sir." I stopped him, before he closed the door. "Do you think it's possible that I could find a spot for my family?"

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned.

"My family, I was wondering if they'll be able to join me for breakfast." I answered.

"But sir, you're the only one traveling."

"Well I mean the rabbits, sir. They're alike a family to me." I clarified.

"Pets aren't allowed in The First-Class Dining Saloon, sir." he spoke.

"Well... could be possible to have this exception, just because I could show the rabbits around, before people coming for breakfast?" I tried to persuade him.

He than had his fingers move rapidly. I assumed that would be a tip. "You would do if I tip you?"

"Yes sir."

I looked around to see if I had a wallet, until I got to a closet where my wallet was stored. I gathered the cash and it wasn't seeing one dollar bills, except tens and twenties. I came over and handed him some of the money that I had and he seemed a bit confused, as he was counting.

"Did I give a ridiculous large tip? Those are the only ones I've seen." I asked.

He he than took a twenty and a ten, before he handed me back most of the money. "More reasonable, sir."

"Thanks." I thanked him. "I'll be a ready about a few short minutes and I'll be ready."

"Very good, sir." he bowed, as he closed the door. I let out a relief sigh, as he didn't forced the rabbits out of the room.

"Since when does human call us pets!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Probably because I think that Kevin Marcus Sr. was my great-great grandfather and probably carried the rabbits on board as his pets maybe." I assumed.

"Well I'm not a pet for a human, nor that I'll ever be!"

"Bigwig's right, I don't want to be called pet, to get me fat." Hawkbit agreed.

"I don't think it's exactly like that. Unless they're domestic." I explained to him. "Now... breakfast."

"Hold on, son." Captain Holly stopped. "Your forgetting something?"

I turned back at my father and looked up and down at me. I looked to see I was in my nightgown. "Oh yeah! Clothes, right." I went through the closet to find some nice tuxedos and coats. It wasn't clothes that I was used to wear.

"I never thought I was going to wear them." I said to myself. I randomly chose one outfit and put them on without a tie. I reveal and showed them the outfit I'm wearing.

The rabbits looked at each other and looked back at me. "Very... stylish." Hazel presumed.

"Is that humans wear?" Bigwig laughed.

"He does look very handsome." Clover thought.

"Why don't you wear tuxedos back at the down?" Thethuthinnang asked me.

"That's normally for special occasions like a wedding, funeral or special events that you have to dress formal." I explained to her.

"What about your boots and your cowboy hat?" Bluebell questioned.

An idea popped into my head. "Let me see." I looked through the closet to find a pair of boots and a cowboy hat. I swap out of my shining shoes and slipped into my boots and put on my hat. They were a perfect fit. "There! Much better."

"Just like at you and your mate's wedding." Captain Holly recollected.

"Except I was wearing my cowboy hat and I was in my rabbit form." I added. "Well, let's go and... be on your best behavior."

"Do." Everyone answered.

"Especially you Bluebell." I than pointed at him.

"What? What for?" he questioned me innocently.

"Your jokes! That's what." Blackberry stated.

* * *

I opened the door to see very a few passengers were coming out. It was possibly that they were still asleep or just waking up. I walked through the halls to see a staircase, which it lead us to D-Deck. The rabbits were surprised to see the rooms were grand at the same time strange, because they never been on a ship like the Titanic or any ship for that matter. While they were following behind me.

"More elegant than the farm." Clover spoke.

"Anything could be dangerous." Hazel spoke. "We have to keep on our wits and be careful for any signs of _elil_."

"Just relax and don't cause trouble. It'll be easy." I assured them.

"Unless we're at another warren." Bluebell joked.

We than came towards the entrance of the First-Class Dining Saloon, where a steward was on guard. "Mr. Marcus, sir?"

"Yes that's me." I answered.

He simply bowed his head in greeting and opened the door. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning." I greeted back. I was astonished to see The First-Class Dining Saloon for the first time. "Just like the ship and the movie."

"What is it, brother?" Fiver asked.

"The dining hall. It's so beautiful and it's just like it was on the ship and the movie." I told him.

"We're on the ship though, son." Captain Holly stated.

"I know... however, it's seem like it's like a dream." I was than lead to a table, where the waiter had me seated at a big table. The rabbits hopped upon the table. I was able to explain to the waiter that the rabbits were with me and trying to beat the time, before passengers could come in. He excused it. He than offered me for coffee or orange juice.

"Orange juice and some waters please." I spoke.

"Very good sir." the waiter wrote down for drinks, as I began to look through the breakfast menu. "Are you ready to order sir?"

I wasn't sure what I wanted for breakfast or maybe food in case for the dinner tonight. Until I made up my mind. "I'll just have a grilled sausage, a plain omelette, and fresh fruit please." The waiter wrote down the order. "And by any chance, do you guys have any carrots and fruit?"

"We serve carrots in the vegetable stew, sir." the waiter answered.

"Would it be possible to leave out the stew, for the rabbits please. And of course some fresh fruit."

"Yes sir." he completed writing down the order and headed for the kitchen.

"Humans taking humans orders?" Campion questioned.

"At restaurants, waiters write down the order for food and deliver the note into the kitchen for the cooks and chefs to make the food." I explained.

We than started to hear the orchestra playing music, as they were starting to play music for the passengers. We turned to see the band playing in the middle of the dining saloon.

"More human music?" Bigwig groaned.

"Not just any music, Plum-" I stopped to see his warning glare. "I mean Bigwig." I chuckled at that moment. "It's the Titanic musicians. They mostly play classical and orchestra music through strings and sometimes pianos. Like they're doing right now." We watched them play and they were very professional, while playing on their instruments that I considered them pros.

"Sounds beautiful." I said.

"You know, it sounds good to hear when our _flayrah _comes, Bigwig." Bluebell said.

After we received drinks, I poured water into bowls so the rabbits could drink water. Bluebell than noticed that I was simply drinking water through a wine glass. "Care to join us, never too late."

I chuckled. "Thank you, but the water is for you guys."

Minutes later, our food came and the rabbits had fresh carrots and a few green vegetables, and a few fruits to feast on, as I was eating an omelette, sausage, and some fresh fruit that was on the side. When we were eating, some of the passengers were starting to come in to be seated by waiters. Among was the same woman that I saw the previous night, Rose. Along with her, was her fiancé Cal, and another woman with Rose. I turned back to the table.

"So... whose the human?" Captain Holly asked me.

"What human?" I questioned dumbly.

"The human you were looking at." Thethuthinnang spoke curiously.

"Well... she's not like someone I know or remember."

"You don't remember?" Bluebell playfully questioned me.

"Oh no..." I mumbled.

"You were just staring at her eyes, alike how Hazel stared at Clover, as if they were filled with carrots." Bluebell came towards and pressed on my cheek. "'Don't remember or know her.'" The bucks on the table laughed, except of course Blackberry.

"She's not like someone I would fall in love with. Besides she's seventeen and I'm a grown adult as a thirty year old by now. Besides, I already have the love of my life... Thethuthinnang." I spoke that left a good impression of good faith on our marriage.

"You seemed to know her. How did you two met?" Hazel asked.

I than told them about when I first woke up and I was clueless of how I was on the grandness ship in 1912. How I left my cabin for a walk, and came across with Rose that I followed her to the stern or the back of the ship. She was contemplating of committing suicide, until a man named Jack and myself talked her out it. And of course her Cal came over and demanded to know what me and Jack were doing. Rose fabricated a story that she slipped, that we rescued her.

"Apparently now, he has invited me and Jack for dinner tonight for our good deed." I finished.

"Well done." Captain Holly commended.

"Indeed." Campion agreed.

Thethuthinnang nuzzled me, as I nuzzled back.

"Oh, you mean these humans, who they're staring at us?" Bluebell questioned.

We looked back to see Rose looking at us, Cal lightly smiled and simply raised his glass to me in greeting, while the third woman whispered to him.

"She seems to know about you." Clover presumed.

"Not that I know of." I spoke. "Unless she knew about my great-great grandfather."

"She does seem to be a typical person that she tolerates someone like yourself." Blackberry feared.

"Well... what am I supposed to say for dinner if she questioned me? I heard very little about my him." I asked my family for advice.

"How about you found us in the wild?" Clover suggested.

"Alright, but now... why I'm taking you with me on the crossing?"

"To the land of carrots and lettuce." Bluebell joked.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry whispered back at him.

"To generic." I stated.

"How about finding a new home?" Fiver suggested.

"Indeed." Hazel agreed.

It makes sense since we have journeyed together to find a new warren. So, it was appropriate to say that I'm finding a new home for the rabbits in the American hills. "Alright, that makes sense."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see Cal approaching to me. The rabbits stopped eating and looked at him. "Hello." I greeted.

"I wanted to thank you again, for saving my future wife." he thanked me once more. "You still planning to join us?"

"Yes." I answered. "I will still be joining for tonight."

"Very good." he answered, as he pulled out his wallet. "Also for the trouble, here's the twenty-"

"No." I refused his money. "That's alright. The dinner is good enough, but thank you. I was just helping someone who is need of help that's all."

He seemed to nod his head for my good intentions that he put his money away. "Very well... dinner it is."

"And sir, whose the woman next to Rose? Is that her mother?" I questioned.

"Yes, my future mother-in-law, Ruth." he answered.

"Because I think we're not too far apart from each other from the suites. So... we may bumped into each other perhaps."

He was somewhat weird out for our next door suites. However, he simply chuckled. "Perhaps." He than looked at the rabbits. "And the furry friends of yours... your pets?"

I noticed Bigwig was about ready to jump at him, but he kept his cool. "More like family to say, instead pets." I told him. "However, I'm finding them a new home. Because they were... because they were rescued. I rescued them. So I thought it's time to find them a home in the states."

"I see... especially the one with the haircut." he made a poor joke, that nearly ignited the fuse on Bigwig.

"I wouldn't do much jokes on him." I pointed out. "He does have some temper."

"My apologizes." Cal apologized. "Have a good breakfast and see you tonight."

"You too." I spoke, as he walked back to his table.

"I would be very happy to torn off his ears, after that comment!" Bigwig boiled in anger.

"Take it easy, Plump Rabbit." I calmed him down.

"DO NOT... call me Plump Rabbit!"

"What he meant to say, _Thalyli_ is that you need to be calm when another human approaches to you." Captain Holly clarified.

"Well... I guess we finished our breakfast. We might as well head back." I was done with breakfast, as well everyone else is. Even the room was starting to fill with passengers. We left our table and began our journey back.


	3. Hello Again

When we arrived back in our suite, I rested my back on the door and slid to the ground. I sat down like a little fool for the fact that someone I met would probably questioned me about my family. I would have no shame of telling them, however to be safe and of course gaining advice from my family, it's safe to say that I'm bringing them to a new home in the hills in the countryside.

"I don't if I'm going be able to convince them." I stated.

"I'm sure it'll be a small dinner at the same place." Captain Holly assured me.

"Yes... but there's a little catch."

"What's that, son?" he asked.

"There are big names on that ship... big faces. Like someone already knows everybody in a small town." I feared.

"Here now... what names of these humans may even be at a small dinner tonight?" Hazel wondered.

"Well... for starters you will have the family of course that we recently met, Jack from last night." I started.

Bigwig chuckled. "Just these humans over a small dinner."

"Nope, there's more... Bruce Ismay the White Star Line Director, Titanic's ship designer Thomas Andrews, Margaret 'Molly' Brown, Col. Archibald Gracie, Countess of Rothes, John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeleine, Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubart, and finally Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and Lady Lucile Duff Gordon. Those big names will be at tonight's dinner." I added.

The rabbits were clueless of who these people are. I even forgot that they have no knowledge about the Titanic, which it was embarrassment of myself for not sharing it with them... yet.

"You're right, lad. You're doomed." Bigwig joked.

"_Thlayli_!" Captain Holly scorned.

"I'm sure you'll be able to pull through with this." Fiver encouraged me. "Just have some confidence without breaking into pieces, and just be true to yourself."

"Indeed, Fiver. However, they'll be thinking that I'm my great-great grandfather. I never even heard much about him. All I know by far is that he was traveling first-class and escorting rabbits to a new home." I spoke.

"Fiver's right. Just don't have tendencies of being nervous. Be confident and calm." Captain Holly agreed with Fiver.

Blackberry was looking around for someone that is apparently missing. "Bluebell's not here."

"What are you talking?" Hazel questioned.

"Bluebell was right behind me and I didn't see him when we came back.

Bigwig groaned. "How much could he be more of a liability?"

"Where was he the last time, you saw him?" I asked Blackberry.

"He was following me, as we climbed up the flight steps. That was the last time I saw him." he recalled.

"Alright, we'll just have to trace back towards the staircase and we'll be able to find Bluebell from there." I planned.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a shriek came from nearby. I opened the door to see Bluebell, dashing off quickly. A man charged after him.

"Get that vermin!" the woman shriek.

"Well at least, her scream reminds us of the farmer's wife." Clover joked.

"Come on." I chuckled from her light joke. "We better go after him, before he goes overboard."

We came out of the suite and followed the man. The chase led outside to the B-deck promenade, where passengers backed away, as the man was going after Bluebell. Eventually the man stopped and spoke to someone. I went passed him to see Bluebell stumbled upon... Rose.

"Ms. Rose." I recognized her from this morning and last night. I went over to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." she answered.

I than looked down at Bluebell. "Hello, Bluebell."

"What did I do?" I heard Bluebell questioning me innocently.

"Is this your rabbit, son?" the man got my attention and questioned me.

"Yes and I understood you were going after him. For what reason?" I answered.

"Your rabbit, hopped into me and my wife's suite and gave her a fright!"

I looked down and shook my head at Bluebell. "Sorry sir, I'll keep an eye on him."

"You better! Along with your other rabbits that you're traveling with. I would have contacted the Master At Arms, but I'll give you a fair warning, boy!" the man warned me.

"Yes sir."

The man walked off, as I sighed for a relief, as well the rest of the rabbits. I than looked at Bluebell.

"What? I got lost and I thought it was our room." Bluebell stated.

"Do not get lost." I warned him, as I set him down.

"Your pets, I presume." Rose asked me.

"Pets? Well... they're more like family to me." I told her.

"Family? You're traveling alone?"

"Yes. Well, with my family of course." I chuckled nervously. "You see, I looked after them, back in England, until a hunter nearly snared one of them. I decided to bring them to the states to free them."

"Oh. I'm sorry." she apologized.

I shook my head. "Well, not only that, I'm moving back and I'll be freeing them not far where I'll be living at."

She than looked at the rabbits, as she bend down. "Their names?"

"Oh. Sure..." I went over and started from the first rabbit from left to right. "The first one is Hazel. He's The Chief Rabbit among the group." Rose slowed reached her hand out, as Hazel sniffed her hand. She than gently rubbed his back. "The second rabbit next to him is Fiver. Hazel's brother." Fiver felt nervous that he backed away, towards his brother.

"It's alright, Fiver." I assured him. "She's a friend." He slowly went towards Roses hand and sniffed her once, before retreating back towards Hazel.

"He's very shy, but he's really friendly." I told Rose.

"Oh, was he born-"

"Rose." I interrupted her. "It's best you don't say it, because he at times, gets sensitive to... you know."

She was about to ask, but my interruption answered her question. "Oh... I see."

"Clover." I introduced the next rabbit. "She was once a farm rabbit, but now Hazel's mate." Clover was the only one, who was around with humans, gained her trust immediately with Rose. "Then there's Bigwig, his mate Strawberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Campion, Captain Holly, Thethuthinnang, and finally Holly's mate and Thethuthinnang's sister: Hyzenthlay." When Rose tried to reach for Hyzenthlay, the two stared at each for quite a bit. Probably they had a similar connection to how both of them were imprisoned: Hyzenthlay imprisoned in _Efrafa_ and Rose being trapped in her life for some reason.

"So, Mr. Marcus-"

"You could call me Kevin, ma'am." I have her prefer to call me Kevin.

"Kevin. I was hoping to talk you and Mr. Dawson." she spoke to me.

"Of course, sure. You wouldn't mind, if my family would come along. Just to give them some fresh air." I spoke.

"Alright." she answered, as we began walking to a small gate that led to third class point. "You won't mind waiting here."

"I won't mind." I assured her, before she opened the gate and walked down to third class.

"Why is she wanting to talk to you?" Captain Holly first spoke.

"Probably from last night." I answered.

"Something's wrong with her. I felt it." Hyzenthlay added.

"What do you?" Captain Holly asked her.

"She's imprisoned. Like how Thethuthinnang and I were."

"Might be something about her marriage or her life perhaps." I suggested a possible theory. "She's young."

"Are you sure, she won't mind us? Or 'The man' she's looking for?" Fiver was nervous.

"It'll be fine, Fiver." I assured him. "She's a nice woman, also the man that we'll be seeing shortly."

"Is she falling in love with that, other than this 'Cal'?" Bluebell questioned.

"Don't you dare!" Blackberry whispered at him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Just don't run off nor making inappropriate jokes like you did. This will be a serious discussion."

"I can't light up the mood?"

"The human girl can't understand us, Bluebell." Clover spoke.

It took a minute for Bluebell to realize. "Oh. Quite right." We than saw Rose and Jack coming up from the Third-Class Deck.

"You're Kevin Marcus?" Jack remembered.

"Yes. It's nice to see you and Rose again." I answered, before I looked over to Rose. "So... what is it do you want to discuss, Rose?"


	4. Short, Suitable Conversation

We walked from the promenade deck to the boat deck. Where Jack Dawson told us about his life. He was from a small town in Wisconsin called Chippewa Falls. After his parents died while he was young, he set out for the world. After winning a lucky poker hand few days ago, he and his companion Frabrizio won two tickets of traveling on Titanic's maiden voyage. Rose was interested of his journeys, as she listened the all the way through, including myself. He even did a little joke that got Bluebell a laugh, gladly Jack and Rose didn't hear it though, as Jack stated he was "just a tumbleweed blowing in the wind".

"Well, Rose, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck; chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?" Jack than asked Rose.

"Mr. Dawson, I-"

"Jack." Jack insisted Rose to call him by his first name.

"Jack." she corrected herself. "I wanted to thank you... and you too, Kevin." I nodded my head. "For what you both did."

"No problem." I said to her.

"Well, not just pulling me back, but for your discretions." she added.

"Your welcome." Jack said.

"Look... I know what you two must be thinking. 'Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?'" Rose stated.

"No. Not at all. You seemed to be trapped. Basically, you wanted to explore things yourself and not only that, try to enjoy your life before being eighteen."

"Yes and no. It's just finding my way out of this situation is the problem. Really though, it's everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it." she explained. "And the inertia of my life, plunging ahead and me being powerless to stop it." She than lifted her finger to see an engagement ring. It was what I called the most expensive engagement ring I've ever seen.

"Unbelievable." I was too shock to say anything, as I peeked at the ring.

"You would have gone straight to the bottom." Jack added.

"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm... standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up." Rose seemed to be desperate to have someone to be able to hear her cries. However, no one doesn't in her family and the people she's involved around with.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked her.

"Pardon me?" she questioned him.

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." she spoke back.

"It's not that we're curious or anything." I spoke up. "It's just we wanted to know if you love him, truly. Because if you really love him, you wouldn't hesitate. However, after what you've been telling us about yourself. You're unhappy of the man, who you're going to marry.

"This is not a suitable conversation."

"It can be by answering the question on how you really feel about him." I said.

Rose chuckled. "This is absurd! You two don't know me and I hardly know the both of you... and we're not having this conversation at all. You're rude and uncouth and presumptuous and-"

"Why would you think that?" I questioned her. "Like I said before that we're not asking this for pleasure, but just a standard conversation. Well... I'll see you two tonight. Farewell." I just decided that I should just walked away and let the two decide on themselves for a suitable conversation. I began to walk towards the Grand Staircase Entrance.

"Well... that went rather well." Bluebell spoke.

I sighed. "Bluebell, remind me when we get out of this dream that tell you to stop your inappropriate jokes for a week."

"What? What did I say?"

"He's slightly telling the truth, Kevin." Captain Holly stated. "Maybe you went too much on that topic."

"True, but she did brought up about the engagement and wedding underway." I told him.

"Maybe perhaps, you should stay away from these humans for time and forget about the dinner." Campion suggested the alternative.

"No, I can't do that. They'll think I'm ungrateful. Besides, I'm sure Rose will think herself through and we'll see each other later in the evening." And so, we managed to arrive back to our First-Class Suite on B-Deck and decided to have some alone time on the Private Promenade. They eventually came out minutes later to give me company. I was able to scoot the table, so they could climb up and see the ocean view.

"By _Frith_!" Campion was amazed. "Never seen The Great Water before."

"Where I come from we only see the ocean from the beaches." I recalled my Bodega Bay times. "And also my father and I spend some time over by the ocean as well."

"Very beautiful and peaceful." Captain Holly agreed and recalled the ocean's beauty. "Perhaps the best finding of peace, since after Sandleford."

"Nothing but the sound of ocean waves crashing and the wind howling." I agreed.

Captain Holly closed his eyes and smelled the air gently. "And very pure of the air."

The rabbits smelled the air too. "Very different smells, but very relaxing." Hazel stated.

"At least Kehaar and gulls won't be nearby." Bigwig stated.

"Why you bring up? Just relieved from not hearing a single 'Plump Rabbit' from Kehaar." I smirked at him.

Fiver giggled, as Bluebell burst into laughter.

Bigwig just pounced me to the ground and I started laughing. "Just wait until we get back to our warren!"

"Well... I'm taller than you right now, Bigwig. Do you know what 'Plump Rabbits' really liked the most. Especially your own kittens enjoy the most?" I thought of scheme.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"Snuggles and tickles!" I started to tickle Bigwig and even gave him the belly rub. He tried his best to resist, but he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"I never see him like that with the kittens." Hawkbit said.

"Unless Kehaar is around with them and encouraging them to snuggle their father." Strawberry smiled, as the most of the rabbits laughed from what I was doing to Bigwig. I went about him for few minutes playing with Bigwig, until we heard a knock on the door.

_Mr. Marcus?_

We stopped laughing to realize it was the steward. "Okay guys, we have to stop." I composed myself, as did with Bigwig. I got up and opened the door.

"Mr. Marcus, is everything alright?" It was the steward.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." I answered. "Why's that?"

"Apparently, a passenger, in the next room heard laughs and giggles. I was sent to make sure if you were fine."

"I'm okay. I mean. I'm fine." I stated.

"And of course to remind you that you have an invitation for the DeWitt-Bukater dinner tonight." the steward reminded.

"Yes, I know. And how did you know that?" I questioned.

"Mr. Caledon Hockley wanted me to remind you and also that you haven't forgotten."

"I haven't. I'll be there tonight." I stated.

"Very good than sir." steward bowed his head lightly with respect, as he closes the door. He than opened back up. "And sir... please make sure you keep the noise down if possible."

I nodded with assurance. The steward closes his door. I looked back at the rabbits. We all than exchanged smiles and laughter.


End file.
